


Hang In There

by gooseberryfox



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberryfox/pseuds/gooseberryfox
Summary: “Lucy, I need to know where you are. Are you at home?”She hummed to confirm, seemingly the only sound she could make other than sobs.“Ok, hang in there, I’m coming.”(a quick TW for blood/cuts, there are pretty vague descriptions but be careful nonetheless)
Kudos: 38





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking this one out ;)  
> I'd love some feedback if you'd like to leave some !
> 
> anyway, enjoy !!

“Jackson, I told you I’d be fine.” Lucy repeated for the fourth time. “I get that you have a long shift today and like I told you two seconds ago, I’ll be fine. 

Jackson shifted uncomfortably before nodding and grabbing his set of keys. “Okay, Okay, but just… be careful.” 

She just rolled her eyes back at him. “Go, Jackson, you’re gonna be late.”  
He walked backwards out the door and closed it super slowly.

Lucy sighed and walked back over to her couch. She couldn’t work just yet, well, not for a while, so when Jackson leaves, she usually just waits in their apartment, occasionally going out to get creamer for her coffee or other small items that she deems important. 

Today she was feeling a bit less energetic than she had anticipated, so she poured the remnants of the coffee pot into her mug and settled down on the couch. It was raining a bit today, almost a drizzle, and she stared out her window for a while, having nothing to do and no motivation to do anything. 

She set the coffee mug on the table in front of her couch and got up to walk to her bedroom. Her days were boring and very long, and she was anxiously awaiting the day she got to return to Mid Wilshire. Until then, she’d have to deal with going through the same day over and over. 

She didn’t have anything specific to do today, so she opened her phone and scrolled through her socials for a bit before dozing off. 

After a few minutes of trying and failing to sleep, she relented and walked to the kitchen to try and clean up the plates. 

She turned on the faucet and watched the water rush down the drain, then, breathing in, she grabbed a plate from the counter and let the water run over it. She went to grab for a sponge when a loud bang sounded in the hallway, causing her to drop the plate and shatter it into pieces. “Crap!” She said to herself, but still worried, she walked over to the door. She didn’t have her gun with her as of now, so she crept to her door and peaked out, just to make sure everything was safe. After looking around for a bit, Lucy closed and locked her door and walked back to the couch, forgetting the broken plate and focusing on how the bang sounded like the trunk closing on her. 

She wiped a few tears from her face. It was just a noise! If she couldn't handle being at home she’d never be able to handle patrol. 

She sat frozen on the couch for what felt like an eternity, she finally reached out to her side to stretch, but in doing so she hit her mug from earlier. It was too much. She pulled her hands to her ears and closed her eyes. Her shirt was too right around her arms, everything she was wearing reminded her of the zipties she had around her wrists. 

She got up from her spot and ran to get over the scissors, ignoring the searing pain in her feet when she stepped on the broken ceramic. She stabbed the scissors through her sweater and began to snip off the cuff. She dropped the fabric on the floor and sat down, ignoring that she was less than an inch from the broken plate. 

She felt herself tip a little bit, and in steadying herself, she put her hand directly into the pile next to her.

“Fuck!” She screamed. She reached up to where a towel was hanging from the counter and wrapped it up, watching as the blood soaked through the white towel. 

She reached into her pocket, where she was sure she’d left her phone. She pulled it out and with shaking hands, she called the first person on her most recent calls. 

One ring. 

Two rings. 

Suddenly, a voice came from the phone. Lucy knew who it was. She was safe now. 

But, what if she wasn’t? What if this was some elaborate mind game and Caleb would come back for her any second? 

“Boot, this better be important.” Tim said into the phone, rather gruffly. “I dont get days off very often.” 

She tried to speak, but felt the air get caught in her throat and she let out a quiet, soft sob. 

“Lucy? What’s going on? Where are you? Tim asked, more nervous than before. 

She felt suddenly aware of how uncomfortable the towel was, and in frustration she threw it across the room. She faced downwards and let her tears fall freely. 

“Lucy, I need to know where you are. Are you at home?” 

She hummed to confirm, seemingly the only sound she could make other than sobs. 

“Ok, hang in there, I’m coming.”


	2. I'm Right Here

The first thing she heard was a jangle of keys. The next, the door opening and heavy boots walking in. 

When Tim walked in, he was almost in shock. It’s not like he’s never seen somebody like this, it's that he’d never seen Lucy like this. A towel covered in blood, two seperate places with broken dishes, fabric and scissors on the counter and his rookie on the floor. 

He walked around the counter, trying not to step onto broken plate pieces. The apartment was eerily silent, filled only by the broken sobs of Lucy. 

He knelt down beside her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

This made her scramble away and plant both of her hands into the shards. 

Tim took a step back and tried to speak slowly, knowing Lucy probably couldn’t comprehend him. 

Her eyes darted around the room, and they looked so wide they might pop out of her head. 

Her breathing was unsteady and shallow, and her hands were bleeding worse than before. 

She focused on Tim for a moment before she began to feel hot tears fall against her cheeks again. 

“Tim?” She asked, her voice raw and raspy.

‘Yeah, boot. I'm right here.” 

She let a smile creep onto her lips as she pulled herself from the shards on the floor. 

Tim at this point had gotten up and walked over to his rookie. 

“Is it ok I help you up, Lucy?” He asked, reminding himself of a few moments before when she had been extremely afraid of his touch. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I just, I convinced myself Caleb was coming back for me.” She shook her head as she did this, as if it was the stupidest thing she’s ever done. 

Tim assessed her injuries, then when realizing her hands were basically out of order, grabbed her arms and lifted her up, gently placing her feet on the floor a few steps away from the shards. 

“I’m sorry, Tim. I didn’t mean to bother you on your day off.” She said guiltily. 

Tim had gotten tweezers and alcohol at this point, and he replied while gently bringing her hands to the sink; “Boot, don’t apologize. I’m glad I came when I did.” 

Lucy didn’t feel a thing as she watched her T.O pull shards out of her hands, which she supposed was a bad thing, but she couldn’t focus on anything other than not crying right now. 

“-ucy?” She blinked.   
“I didn’t get- uh, I didn't hear you.” 

“I just wanted to ask you where you kept your broom. You can’t have this around your apartment forever.” Tim said.

“Oh, yeah, just in the closet over there.” She pointed in its general direction. 

He nodded and walked carefully over to the closet. Lucy stood there, still not comprehending fully what was going on. 

After a few minutes, she could feel a strong hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the couch. She slumped down against its fabric and she felt another person sit next to her. At this point, she had forgotten Tim was over at all, and assumed it was Jackson, so she rested her head on his shoulder. 

She fell asleep like that, and Tim made no attempt to move, even when Jackson returned a few hours later to find Lucy's head on Tim’s lap. 

“Uh, hello sir?” He said, confused. 

“West.” Tim said, not unkindly. 

Jackson blinked a few times but decided not to question it, for now. Lucy would have a lot of questions to answer when she woke up, but for now, he let her rest. 

Lucy woke up a few minutes later, and was surprised to find herself in the position she was in. 

“Tim? What happened?” She said as she brought her head up. 

“It’s ok, Boot.” 

She looked around, confused, but when looking at her hands, she remembered. 

“Oh.” She said simply. 

“Hey, Lucy, it’s ok.” 

“I’m sorry, Tim.” 

“Don’t apologize, boot. I’m always here for you.” 

She smiled a bit, bringing her eyes from the floor to look at her T.O. 

After less than a moment’s hesitation, Tim wrapped his arms around Lucy and held her in a hug. 

Lucy felt his chin rest upon her head, and she knew she was safe. She knew she was ok.


End file.
